In writing information on a plurality of magnetic recording disks, it is a tedious and time-consuming job to manually pick up each individual disk, put it on a disk drive means, operate the drive means and write electronics to write the information onto the disk, then stop the drive means to manually remove the disk and replace it with another. The time and expense involved in repeating these steps for a large number of disks suggest that it would be very desirable if these steps could be done without operator attention. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide apparatus and method for performing these steps automatically and without requiring operator attention except for keeping a supply of disks in readiness to be handled. While the present invention is especially suitable for use in copying information on a plurality of magnetic recording disks, it is to be understood that the invention is also suitable for a wide variety of other applications, such as testing the disks, reading from the disks, and other functions which can be performed on or with the disks.